Undeniable Feelings
by asdfjklover
Summary: How will Joey react with these feelings he can't contol and how will Seto react if he ever knew? Short Fluff
1. Begining

_Nope, wasn't happening. I did not just look at him. I was just looking at the daily special which happens to be right above his head. Yup, that's what happening._

"Joey, what are you doing?" asked Yugi, as he caught Joey mumbling to himself and shaking his head.

"Wha… uh, nothing," he said, quickly focusing his attention back to his lunch meat surprise. "Why would you ask that?"

"You just seem really distracted lately, are you really alright?" Yugi asked. Being the person and friend he was Yugi was genuinely worried about Joey.

_Yeah, thanks Yug. I suppose I am being a bit obvious._

"Yeah, of course Yug," he smiled, "Never been better."

"Alright then," Yugi said shrugging if off.

_Geez Joey, get a grip. _

He looked around at the table. Tristan, Tea and Yugi were all engrossed in their conversations or argument about the recent homework assignment their teacher had given them. Joey knew not to even bother listening. He knew he wouldn't do the stupid thing and probably would fail that subject anyway. It wasn't like he could help it, he just never had any determination to do this thing called homework, although he could easily do it and pass, but why bother?

Sighing Joey started to look around the school cafeteria and to his surprise he found himself staring into the blue eyes of an enemy he knew well too much. His stare was returned by the other boy, until the boy sneered at him and quickly looked down. Joey, as well, quickly looked back to his friends, his face flushed a bit.

_Damn you Kaiba, why were you looking at me?_

"Hey, Joey," said Tristan, "somebody got your attention over there?"

_Yes_

"Hell no, I'm just bored as ever," answered Joey folding his arms on the table and placing his chin over them. He let his blond bangs fall over his eyes; hopefully they would hide the red he felt on his face.

"Then maybe you should work on your homework like the rest of us and stop looking at you know…" replied Tristan.

_Crap_

"You know who?" challenged Joey raising his head.

"You want me to say it? Because I'm pretty sure everyone here can figure it out,"

_Shut up Tristan, you don't know the half of it._

"I don't need this; you guys have fun doing your lame brained stupid…" Joey couldn't even finish, he face was heating up and he had to get out of there. He stood up hastily and started heading towards the exit.

"Joey, wait, Tristan didn't mean anything," called out Tea after him.

But Joey didn't want to hear it, at least not now. He knew he could always come back to his friends but right now he had to go straighten out a few things.

_Why do you have to sit right by the doors? You could have gone for the window seat. _

The world seemed to slow down as Joey got closer to the brunette occupying the table right beside the doors. He looked up and Joey caught his breath. Face flushing he looked at his feet and quicken his pace; soon he'd be out of there.

"Where're you going, mutt?"

_As if you care._

Joey stopped and glared at Kaiba, "As if someone needs your permission to use the bathroom, and stop calling me mutt."

Kaiba just returned Joey's glare. "Don't count on it, besides I think you're getting use to the name, it certainly fits you," he smirked.

_I don't really mind, it's actually is kind of comforting _

"I'm warning you Kaiba," he sneered, "Lay off with the insults."

Kaiba stood up, much to Joey's dismay, and crossed his arms. "Oh, but pup it's so easy to make fun of your stupidity. Where would be the fun if I stopped calling you that?"

_No, please, I would never want you to stop._

"Shut up, you asshole," he said, shoving Kaiba out of the way. He face was started to flare up, out of anger or embarrassment he couldn't rightly tell. Which ever it was he sure as hell didn't want Kaiba seeing it.

"I know you don't mind it, after all when you look at someone more than ten times in one minute the subtleness begins to wear off."

_You were counting?_

Joey took off; he couldn't handle talking to Kaiba anymore. It wasn't that he was annoyed with him, it was that Kaiba knew. After running threw hallway after hallway, not really know where he was going, Joey stopped. He was panting from the running and his heart was constantly pounding. He leaned against the wall and slowly slide down it until he was crouching.

_He must know, oh god please, he can't know. Why is this happening, it can't happen. We're so different. _

Joey gasped for he had shouted the last thought out loud.

"If you think about it Wheeler, we're not so different."

"Kaiba," Joey's head snapped upwards.

_How the hell did he follow me so fast?_


	2. End

Joey quickly caught to his feet.

"What do you want Kaiba? You know, you're really starting to piss me off. Well, more than usually that is," he said, trying his best to slow down the pounding in his heart.

_Please go away, you're making this really difficult._

Kaiba just stared at Joey. His eyes seemed to go right through Joey, as if he was looking right into the depths of his heart and trying to find something there. Joey started to blush, much to his horror.

Joey started to shift his feet. This was starting to get uncomfortable. Why wouldn't Kaiba just say something already?

"Mutt…" Kaiba muttered.

_Of course_

"Would you lay off that already Kaiba," Joey started, "As if you would ever know how that feels to be called that, it's annoying, and I'm sick of it. Now get out of here, go back to your fancy cars, houses and parties. Leave me al…"

But Joey never got to finish, for that was when Kaiba pressed his lips against Joey's.

_What the…is this really happening?_

It was only a light kiss, and when they pulled apart Kaiba quickly diverted his gaze from Joey's.

"I'll go back to those fancy cars, houses, and parties but only," Kaiba turned back to look at the shocked blonde, "If you come with me."

_But we're still so different._

"Kaiba…" Joey leaned against the wall, "Please don't confuse me."

_Or hurt me_

Kaiba quickly closed the space between them and brought his face near Joey's. Joey could feel his breathing on his lips.

"You will never have to be alone," Kaiba wrapped his arms around Joey's waist and pulled him close.

As if it was the most naturally thing Joey wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and let the warmth of the hug occupy them both.

_The feelings are so strange, but yet, amazing_

"Joey," Kaiba whispered into his ear, "I need you, and as much as I know you need me."

_How could he know all this? It's like he's always been there… _

It suddenly hit Joey and he knew he couldn't ignore it anymore.

_He HAS always been there for me_

Joey lifted his head to find Kaiba's lips. Kaiba did the same. Joey could feel Kaiba's tongue on his lips and willfully he let Kaiba overtake his mouth in a passionate kiss.

When Kaiba finally let go of Joey's mouth and let him breathe again, his mind was swirling.

Gazing into the gorgeous blue eyes that just moments ago caught his attention in the cafeteria, Joey knew he saw nothing but love. Yes, this is where he would always belong.

"But don't think I'm going stop calling you mutt, mutt," confessed Kaiba.

_I wouldn't want it any other way_

"I know."

The End

(Fluffy I know) ­^_^


End file.
